My Smile is Only For You
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: "Fratello? Mengapa kamu tidak pernah tersenyum bersama orang lain..?". Okeh saya tau saya adalah summarier gagal . . R&R yaa :3


Disclaimer : Hyahoooooiii~~~ saya balik setelah beberapa saat terkurung dalam kemalasan yang luar biasa *plak*. Oke seperti biasanya..ini semua punyanya abang HiMaruya. Yang saya lakukan hanyalah meminjam karakternya. Titik :D

Warning: Apa ya..? Ya begitulah...cacat, typo (semoga ga ada), ga jelas...sekian?

* * *

**MY SMILE IS ONLY FOR YOU**

"Fratello? Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum dengan orang lain..?"

* * *

Hari itu seperti biasanya, Ludwig datang berkunjung ke rumah Feliciano dan Lovino. Niatnya sih hanya ingin menengok Feliciano tapi berakhir menjadi mengurus Feliciano.

"Ahahaha! Ayo, Ludwig! Kalo kamu mau ambil cucian ini, kamu harus menangkapku, veee~", ujar Feliciano sambil berlari di pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Aduh..itu kan cucianmu juga..Hei! Cuciannya jangan sampai kena tanah dong!", seru Ludwig yang akhirnya jadi mengejar Feliciano. Tunggu sebentar..kenapa jadi kaya film Bloodywood-eh Bollywood gini yah..? Alah bodo lupakan. Lanjut.

Ehem.

Dilantai atas dikamar Lovino, Lovino memandang keluar jendela untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan berkali-kali juga ia menggumamkan kata-kata : _"Baka otouto" , "Jagaimo yaroo..","Sialan.."_ dan berbagai umpatan-umpatan lainnya. Siapa yang patut kita salahkan? Tentu saja Antonio si oyabun.. *plaakkk*

Lovino menghela nafas lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari balik bantalnya. Ternyata itu adalah fotonya dan Feliciano. Didalam foto itu, terlihat Feliciano yang sedang memeluknya sambil tersenyum sedangkan dia sendiri hanya memasang tampang super tsunderenya itu.

"Andaikan saja aku bisa kembali ke waktu itu..saat hanya ada aku dan Feli…", gumamnya sambil mengelus foto itu lalu mengembalikannya kebawah bantal.

* * *

"Fratelloooo~~ sudah waktunya untuk makan malaaaam~~", seru Feliciano sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

Lovino beranjak dengan malas dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu.

"Hehe~ fratello tidur seharian ya vee?", tanya Feliciano sambil tersenyum.

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalo kamu berisik banget dibawah, baka! Huh!", ucap Lovino sambil ber-kembung-pipi-ria (?)

"Vee~? Memang aku seberisik itu yaaa~? Yasudah deh, ayo kita makan vee~ aku lapar!", ucap Feliciano sambil menggandeng tangan Lovino. Lovinonya mah blush-blush gaje gitu deh. Ah Lovino..kamu semakin mirip sama tomatoooooo *buaakk*

Sampai dibawah, Lovino duduk dimeja makan sedangkan Feliciano mengambilkan makanan mereka berdua. Spaghetti Bolognese cukup lah untuk mengkategorikan makan malam mereka itu 'menyenangkan'.

"…."

"…."

Suasana menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan alat makan dan suara jam dinding. Feliciano merasa tidak enak dengan suasana seperti ini mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Vee~ spaghettinya enak?", tanya Feliciano sambil melirik ke arah Lovino.

"Hmm..", gumam Lovino sambil tetap melihat piringnya.

Feliciano bingung. Biasanya, bila ditanya seperti itu, Lovino akan berkata: _"YA AMPUN, MIO FRATELLO! SEJAK KAPAN SIH YANG NAMANYA PASTA ITU NGGA ENAK?"_

Yah..kurang lebih seperti itu lah. Tapi kali ini, Lovino terlihat tidak bersemangat walaupun ia tetap memakan makan malamnya.

"Vee—"

"Hei, Feli..apa kau menyukai Ludwig..?", ucap Lovino tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ma-maksudnya?", ucap Feliciano yang kebingungan.

Lovino terdiam lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mulai terisak.

* * *

'Ternyata..begini rasanya bila aku tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang ingin kucintai..', batin Lovino sambil terisak. Ia kembali mengeluarkan foto itu dari bawah bantalnya dan mengelus gambar Feliciano yang ada didalam foto itu.

"Fratello? Veee~~ kau kenapa, fratello?", ucap Feliciano dari luar kamar Lovino.

"…pergilah, Feli…", gumam Lovino pelan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Aku salah apa, fratello?", tanya Feliciano kebingungan.

"Bukan kau yang salah..yang salah adalah hatiku..hatiku yang mengizinkanku untuk mencintaimu..dan..sekarang..entah kenapa bila berada didekatmu, hatiku merasa sangat sakit..pergilah, Feli…", ucap Lovino sambil kembali terisak.

"Vee..biarpun..biarpun aku juga..mencintai Lovino…?", ucap Feliciano sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lovino berhenti menangis. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu, mendapatkan adiknya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Be-benarkah itu, Feli..?", tanya Lovino tidak percaya.

"Si! Ti amo..Lovino…", ucap Feliciano sambil tersenyum manis.

Lovino memeluk Feliciano dengan erat sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya…aku bisa memelukmu, tidak hanya melihatmu dalam foto…", gumam Lovino sambil mengelus kepala Feliciano.

"Oh ya, Lovi~", ucap Feliciano.

"Quali?", ucap Lovino sambil tetap mengelus kepala Feliciano

"Hmm..dulu aku pernah bertanya padamu..mengapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum dengan orang lain..? Mengapa vee~?", tanya Feliciano sambil memandangi Lovino.

"Itu karena..aku tidak mau tersenyum untuk orang yang tidak penting buatku dan...semua senyumku..hanya ada untukmu..i-itu saja..", jawab Lovino sambil tersenyum manis walaupun masih agak-agak tsundere.

"Vee~ karena Lovi tersenyum padaku, berarti aku adalah orang penting buat frate—ehh, Lovino yaa~?", ucap Feliciano sambil membalas pelukan Lovino.

"Lebih dari penting..kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku, Feli.. Ti amo, Feli il mio amore..", ucap Lovino sambil mengecup bibir Feliciano.

Feliciano terkejut tapi dengan segera ia membalas ciuman Lovino sambil bergumam, "Hmm..anche a me..ti amo per sempre, Lovino…"

**FIN

* * *

**

Chanchan: ...DEMI APA SAYA BERHASIL BIKIN ITACEST LAGIIIIIIII~~~! XDDDDD *tebar2 konfetti*

Romano: ...

Chanchan: a-apa..? (=3=)

Romano: ...KERJA BAGUS WOI CHANCHAN! XDDDD

Chanchan: ...wut? (o0o)

Romano: gue seneeeeng~ gue seneeeengg~~ XDDDD

Feliciano: v-veee..fratello menggila veeee~~~ (=w=;;)

Chanchan: cih..dia pasti lupa minum obat..oh ya, jangan lupa ya untuk review dan komen2 karena itu adalah penyemangat saya membuat ff! :3

Feliciano: dan jangan lupa tunggu cerita2 lainnya ve! X3

Chanchan + Feliciano: GRAZIE~!

Chanchan: eh btw Romano mau diapain nih? (-_-;;)

Feliciano: ah biarin aja vee..lagian ngurusin dia repot..makan pasta aja yuk? (=w=)/

Chanchan: ...hayok! X3

Romano: EH GUE JANGAN DITINGGALIN KONO YAROOOO! DDDX


End file.
